


A Lost Star

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: kind of megarod, post lost light 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: A little fic following Lost Light 6 where Megatron misses his original universe, while Terminus urges him to look forward, not back.





	A Lost Star

The stars shone brightly that night.  Or rather, the city didn't, and their brilliance was permitted a wider audience.  None were more awed than Megatron.  Every night he would seek them out and look at them.  He liked to think that his crew, that Rodimus, were out there and looking at the same stars.  But these stars were as foreign as can be.

Tonight Megatron did something a little different.  He didn't plan to, but he reached into his subspace and retrieved his Rodimus Star.  The only star that meant _home_.  No matter how many days and nights he spent here, and no matter how familiar the faces grew, it never felt like home.  Even with Orion.  With Terminus.  With those poor souls he'd tainted and molded into the DJD, it never felt like home.  It never felt like he _belonged_.

His fingers worried the edges of the star.

"I thought I would find you up here."

Megatron turned.  "Terminus."  He dropped his gaze a moment after meeting Terminus'.  When he got close enough to be in his peripheries, he turned away.  Back to the cliff's edge, and then back to the stars.

"Come and get some rest," Terminus suggested.  "It won't do anyone any good if our leader is tired."

"Five more minutes, Terminus," Megatron refused.  "I need this pause."

"What's that?"  Terminus pointed to his hand.

Megatron's mouth quirked up in a sad smile.  He held up the shining thing.  "My Rodimus Star."

Terminus frowned.  "Rodimus... gave that to you?"

"I earned it."  Megatron couldn't help the spark of pride in his voice and field.  "He gave these out as rewards to crew members."

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?"

Megatron chuckled.  "Perhaps, but that is Rodimus..."  He trailed off sadly.  "He must hate me now.  He _should_.  For all he knows, I betrayed him.  He wouldn't think I deserve this now."

"You shouldn't dwell on the past."  Terminus held his hand out.  "Let me take that.  You have no way to get back to them even if you wanted to, and as you said, they do not _want_ you back.  You should keep your focus here, in this universe, in the present.  _This_ is where you are needed, Megatron."

Megatron watched Terminus carefully as he tucked it back into his subspace.  "Perhaps..."

"Your efforts are wasted on that ship.  They will never forgive you for what you did, so why walk towards death when you could do some _real good_ here?"

Megatron looked at the ground between Terminus' pedes, then at the sky once more.  He looked to stars that had only shined upon him for a short time.  In a universe where he never got to kill.  Where he had the chance to save Cybertron before he tore it asunder, along with half the universe.

"Terminus, old friend...  Have you ever considered that perhaps I _deserve_ death?  Or _any_ sort of punishment?"

"And what good would dying do?"  Terminus' voice took on an edge.

Calm optics found the old miner.  "I have hurt a great number of people, and that is putting it mildly.  I have killed friend, amica, and conjunx alike.  To the point where I felt little, if any, remorse.  If nothing else, my death would have appeased those I had wronged."

"Then why didn't you give up at your trial?" 

"Rodimus," Megatron said without any hesitation.

"What?"

"Rodimus convinced me that I wasn't done yet."  Megatron chuckled.  "Though I know that was not his intention.  Not initially, anyways.  But again, he convinced me to keep living when I was once again ready to let go.  Stubborn little thing, but bright.  Full of life.  I aspire to be more like him."

" _Him?_ "

"Hard to believe, hm?"  Megatron smiled at Terminus, though it turned confused when he saw the veiled anger on his face.  "He's a good mech, Terminus.  A good mech who gave me a second chance even after what I did to him."

Terminus said nothing.

"I almost killed him, Terminus.  I shot him.  Point blank, through the spark, and if it weren't for the Matrix, I would have succeeded.  I imagine the world...  _Their_ world, would have been a darker place if I had."

"All I saw was a brash and incompetent leader," Terminus said.

"You were not permitted enough time to get to know him as I did."

"And how was _that_?"  Terminus' words were sharp.

Megatron shook his helm.  "Not as well as I wish I had.  But, I should not dwell on it, as you said.  We had no future even if I had stayed."

Terminus nodded, seeming pleased with his response.  "Let's get back."  He started making his way down the hill before Megatron could agree or disagree.

For a few moments, Megatron just watched him go.  A hint of unease settled in his tank and around his spark, but he followed Terminus nonetheless.  Like he said...

There was no way back.


End file.
